The Unknown Truth
by Golden Cloud Angel
Summary: A mysterious young boy is brought into a prison. A girl named Mári meets him and is determined to free him not knowing why he was sent there.
1. Chapter 1

The unknown truth

He was brought into the prison that day, he was kicking and scrabbling to escape the guards arms. They had whipped him multiple times and he bled. It was obvious that he wasn't just angry, but also scared. It was horrible watching him get beaten like that. The boy cried out in pain as he was flung into the cold darkness of the prison cell. The guards leave, and as the door to the room itself closes, the darkness swallows him up. How could such a young boy be that much of a threat? He was alone, shoved into a cold cage with a stone bed. There was no windows here because it was all under the ground. This was a day before the school visited for a field trip.

The next day, a school took a trip to the prison. Mári, wasn't very sure if it was a good idea to go somewhere where lots of evil people were being held. The class was broken up in four groups, one group was to go up stairs, one group was to stay on the main floor and the other two were sent to the huge basement. Mári was in the third group. A security guard went with each group. Mári's group made there way down the stairs into the cold darkness, the guard lit a torch to light the way.

"These here are the most dangerous people in our world, we keep them down here with the strongest walls, locks, and security. Most of them will never be leaving jail and others of them will leave many years from now. Young girl, walk in the center of the room, these creeps could drag you to the bars and injure you." The security guard told Mári.

Mári had seen the young boy, his longing red eyes, his pale skin stained with blood, and a gash under his eye, she was so sad watching the boy begging to get out.

"Mári!" One of her classmates called her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Mári said quietly to the boy.

His eyes were filled with tears as Mári walked away to catch up with her class, he was alone again, in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days after the boy had been put in prison, the guards had forced him to work on fixing the prison walls and other hard jobs. When he stopped to take a break, they whipped him. If he even looked towards the fence they'd whip him more to make sure he wasn't planing an escape. The boy had worked really hard lifting blocks and cementing them into places where blocks were missing. His fingers were tired and scratched up. After awhile the guard came and brought him back to his prison cell.

The boy laid on his cement block bed and instantly fell asleep, missing his dinner of steal bread with old cheese.

While the boy rests, Mári is back home telling her mother what she saw.

"Mother, on the field trip today I saw a young boy. He was beaten up and scared. Why has he been put in the prison?" Mári asks.

"Don't worry about it, dear. He's probably just another bad guy captured." Mári's mother says.

"But he doesn't look like a threat!" Mári says.

"Well, you can't do anything about it, everyone in there is in there for a reason." Mári's mother explains.

"Maybe he was falsely accused!" Mári says, "There has got to be away to get people out of prison!"

"There is a way, but there is no way I'll let you do it." The mother says.

"Can I at least know?" Mári asks.

Her mother sighs and sits down, "You'd have to bail the person out, it costs thousands to millions of dollars to do."

Mári scribbles down on her todo list, 'Bail a child out of prison' then she goes to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Late at night in the prison, the front door opens. Mári steps in silently and sneaks past the prison guard. She lights a lantern and carefully enters the basement where the boy was being held. She walks to the fifth cell on the right side and shines her light into the dark cell. Two red eyes shine from the bed.

"So you are awake?" Mári asks.

The boy nods.

"What's your name?" Mári asks him.

"My name is Vaati," the boy answers.

"My name is Mári," Mári tells Vaati.

"I know that," Vaati says.

"Why have they put you here?" Mári asks.

Vaati just blinks.

"They treat you unfairly don't they?" Mári asks him.

Vaati nods, "I would like to be free."

"I'm going to bail you out of here, but until I get enough money I will visit you every night." Mári says.

"Thank you, Mári," Vaati says.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I might even bring you a special treat!" Mári says.

"Good bye," Vaati says.

Mári leaves the basement and goes home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Mári kept quiet for a long time, her friends got worried.

"Hey Mári, you haven't talked to me all day, what's going on?" Estebana asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of something right now," Mári says.

"What is it? Can you tell me?" She asks Mári.

"I don't know," Mári says.

"You can trust me right?" She asks.

"I guess," Mári says.

"Tell me than, what is it you are thinking about?" Estebana says.

"Alright, I was thinking about saving my money to bail that boy out of jail." Mári says.

"If you release one of those convicts, wouldn't that put the whole world in danger?" Estebana asks.

"No, I'm sure Vaati would never attempt to harm the world." Mári says.

"And you also know his name! Is he your boyfriend?!" Estebana asks.

"Pipe down...he is not my boy friend, I just want to help him out." Mári says.

"That's what they all say!" Estebana says.

Mári was a little upset with Estebana.

Estebana followed Mári inside the school building. "Are you visiting the boy tonight?"

"Yes, I was thinking about bringing him something." Mári says.

"Ooh! You'll bring him roses?!" Estebana asks.

"No, something more useful." Mári asks.

"What is it you'll bring then?" Estebana asks.

"A drawing utensil so he can have something fun to do." Mári says.

"It's a prison cell, they are supposed to be boring and lonely." Estebana says.

"True, I'm walking home today." Mári says.

"Alright Mári! Good luck with the boy!" Estebana says.

"See you tomorrow!" Mári says as she starts walking down the sidewalk, but she was not heading home, she was heading to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Mári arrives at the store to search for drawing utensils. She quickly enters the crafts section where she finds paper, markers, crayons, pencils, colored pencils, stickers, pipe-cleaners, and sharp scissors. She picks up the scissors, paper, and pencils. Then she goes to buy them. After buying everything she goes home to put her books away.

"Hello Mári, was the bus late dropping you off today?" Her mother asked.

"Yes! Very late!" Mári lies.

"Alright dear, maybe tomorrow the bus will come on time." The mother said stirring the soup.

"May I please go for a walk, mother?" Mári asks.

"Alright, but you better not be sneaking out on a date!" The mother says.

"I don't have a boyfriend, mom." Mári replies.

"Come home in time for dinner, alright?" The mother asked.

"Alright." Mári says as she leaves the house and heads to the prison.

At the prison Mári gives Vaati the tools she bought.

"Thank you..." Vaati says accepting the gift.

"So, why are you here?" Mári asks Vaati again.

"I will not tell you, have you started saving up to get me out?" Vaati asks.

"Not yet, tomorrow I will." Mári says.

Vaati had been whipped again that day, Mári could see the red marks on his face.

Vaati grabs the scissors and scratches the wall with it. He scratches the wall over and over and over again just barely managing to make a mark.

"What are you doing?" Mári asked him.

"I'm creating an art work so that everyone who is put here after me can see what has happened." Vaati says scratching the wall again.

"Isn't that damaging the wall?" Mári asked.

"Do I care?" Vaati asked scratching the wall harder.

Mári watched Vaati tirelessly scratch at the wall with the scissors.

"I can probably finish the art by tomorrow night when you visit, but I need light to see the wall." Vaati said.

"You can have my lantern and lantern oil, I should be able to make it out of here safely." Mári says.

"Thank you," Vaati says.

Mári quickly exits the prison and heads home.


	6. Chapter 6

Mári opens the door to her house.

"Mári! Explain to me why you came home so late?!" The mother asked.

"I lost track of time, I had a nice walk." Mári said.

"Where did you walk to?" The mother asked.

"A random place, I wasn't paying attention." Mári said.

"Next time tell me where you plan to go and how long you plan to stay out." The mother said.

Mári nodded.

"Warm up some dinner and get to bed," the mother said.

Mári did that. After she ate and was in bed she decided to look up jobs in town that she could make a lot of money from. Non of the jobs held that much potential, there was babysitting for $1 an hour, delivering the news paper for $2 a morning, petsitting for $0.50 cents an hour, and leaf raking for $0.75 a bag. She decided that she could make $25.25 in one week by performing all the jobs. And $151.50 a month. She could do it until the prices change a bit which could earn her $454.50. Now she needed to figure out how to make $99,545.50 more to free Vaati.

"This will take years!" She said out loud.

How was she going to manage doing all the jobs everyday? She was going to have to beg her parents for money for doing chores to manage making at least a little more money. She went to bed, still wondering how Vaati ended up in prison.


End file.
